


What Happens in Vegas

by Remsyk



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Bossy!Relena, Cliche, Cocktail Friday, F/M, Las Vegas, One thing leads to another, Prequel, Stuff happens, Trapped In A Closet, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remsyk/pseuds/Remsyk
Summary: What really happened on the infamous Vegas mission...Prequel to "Martini Time"





	What Happens in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> The story that literally one person asked for, so here ya go, Kangofu! *mwah*
> 
> Unbeta'd and written super fast. Expect mistakes :X

Relena just barely managed to resist closing her folder without slamming it shut, not that it would have been very satisfying. Instead, she carefully arranged her papers and tucked them into place before easing the cover closed, ignoring everyone in the room as they rose from their seats, talking quietly amongst themselves. 

She took another moment to carefully put away her pens and highlighters, tucking them just so into her purse, making sure they were exactly where she wanted them. 

She was not avoiding post-meeting conversations, nor was she avoiding eye contact with every self important board member who had spent the last two hours testing every conceivable limit of her patience. No, she was far too mature for that.

“Have you decided to write your final will and testament on the lining of your purse?”

Relena sniffed delicately, gathering her things as she stood, then turned on her assigned bodyguard, ignoring his smirk as his dark blue eyes laughed at her.

“Afraid I’ll write you out of it?” Relena asked, her tone haughty, internally smirking at their banter.

“Or in it,” he replied with a grin, his eyes darting away as he scanned the room. “Last thing I need is a gaudy pink limo.” He inclined his head toward the door and fell in step as she turned to leave.

“Duo, I’m disappointed in you,” Relena said with mock hurt. “I thought you had better taste in cars than that.” She smiled when he scoffed lightly. “Besides, I would have given you Dorothy’s yellow one instead.”

Duo laughed, and Relena felt herself relax as the bright sound washed over her. No matter how stressful her day, she could rely on Duo’s laughter to bolster her mood. 

The pair followed the rest of her security detail to her waiting limo - black, though she couldn’t resist tossing Duo a look, earning a light chuckle - and climbed inside, Duo close behind. He pulled the door shut, and settled in the seat across from her as the car pulled away.

He leaned back and crossed his arms, watching her expectantly.

“What?” She asked, tossing her papers on the seat beside her.

“Just waiting for you get it out of your system before you have to face them again tonight,” he said with a shrug.

Relena dropped her head back against the seat with a heartfelt groan. “Oh my god, did you have to remind me?”

She heard him snort. “Duh, it’s my job.”

“Your job is to protect me,” she said listlessly, speaking to the ceiling.

“My job is to not be intimidated when the Vice Foreign Minister decides to go on a rant rivaling Wufei’s glory days.”

Relena was torn between sliding to the side to lay like a limp rag on the seat, or to jump up and scream. She was exhausted from repeating herself over and over, in different terms, in every way she could think of to men who claimed to be smarter and more capable than their peers. 

And the comments they had made-

She wrenched herself forward, leaning over her knees as she scowled at Duo, who watched her with a bemused expression.

“Did you hear the shit Evans spouted about the proposal?”

Duo’s mouth twitched, the barest of smirks, then he nodded, prompting her to continue.

“Can you believe he said that? The nerve of that, of that, mouth breather!” She slammed her hands on the cushioned seat, her frustrations rising to the surface. “If I didn’t know him so well, I would have sworn he’d grown a pair, but he must have borrow a set from his wife-” Duo made a strangled sound “- and Cherkof. CHERKOF!”

Relena growled as she curled her hands into fists and pounded the seat again. “That pasty, bloated bastard actually thinks he can flounder into  _ my _ meeting and proceed to explain  _ my _ policies to  _ me _ ! Who the hell does he think he is!?”

Duo shook his head, his lips pressed together, his eyes bright with amusement, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

“And my own cabinet members?!” She leaned over, pressed her face into her lap and screamed. “EUNUCHS!!”

Duo suddenly burst into laughter, holding his sides as he threw his head back. Relena quickly joined it, unable to resist the infectious sound. Finally, they settled down, wiping tears from their faces as they tried to catch their breath. 

“God, I needed that,” Relena sighed, feeling more relaxed than she had in a long time.

Duo grinned at her. “That’s why I’m paid the big bucks.”

“What would I do without you?” She smiled fondly at him, the question hitting closer to home than she realized. He really was the only one she could do this with; Heero, while sympathetic to her frustrations, accepted them as part of her job, and Wufei dismissed her for her childish behavior. Only Duo let her be herself, accepting each side of her without complaint or comment. 

“I’m sure you would have murdered someone by now,” Duo replied, tapping his chin as a thought, exaggerating his expression. “It wouldn’t be the first time you’ve pulled a gun on someone.”

Relena huffed a laugh as she shook her head. “That was before I devoted myself to pacifism.”

“I’m sure Une was relieved to hear it,” Duo said with a wink.

The limo came to a stop, and Relena gathered her scattered paperwork. The door opened, and Duo climbed out. She waited until he motioned, then followed, making her way into the hotel, Duo just behind her.

He escorted her to her room, and after a quick search, allowed her inside. She dropped the folders on the coffee table of the suite with a sigh, turning to Duo as he moved to leave. 

“You don’t suppose we could just skip the event?”

He paused, one hand on the door handle as he grinned at her. “I thought you were the responsible one in this relationship.”

Her stomach did an odd flip at his wording and she promptly ignored it. “It seems a shame to waste a perfectly good trip to Vegas.”

Duo winked at her as he pulled the door shut behind him. “Who said it would be a waste? We have all night.”

***

Relena stared out the window, resisting the urge to sigh. The view from the top floor ballroom was breathtaking, an entire wall of windows dedicated to showcasing an uninterrupted view of the Vegas skyline. She looked over the bright lights, her eyes bouncing from one to the other until they landed on the giant martini glass, lit up in neon lights.

She could go for a martini right about now.

As if by magic, said drink appeared in front of her, followed by Duo, who had a matching drink in hand. She accepted the drink with a smile and took a sip.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Duo sipped his martini as he waited.

“Drinking on the job?” She said instead, arching an eyebrow at him. 

“I like to live dangerously,” he replied, holding her gaze as he tossed back the rest. She rolled her eyes at him when he pulled a face, then sipped her drink. 

“You know,” Duo continued, turning his back to the windows as he looked over the dance floor. “I couldn’t help but notice the view, and then, of course, I noticed everyone else who noticed the view, and I gotta say, I’d kinda like to keep that view for myself.”

Relena looked at him in confusion, watching him as he dragged his eyes over her form, stopping pointedly at her backside, then back up. She was wearing a modest sheath dress with an intricate lace pattern, the metallic material catching the light with every subtle movement. The dress hugged her curves before falling away to the scalloped hem, just barely brushing the floor. 

She felt a blush bloom across her cheeks, and she turned to match his stance, hiding her sudden fluster behind another sip. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Admiring the view?” Duo asked, watching her closely.

She repeated his earlier gaze, raking her eyes over his perfectly tailored black suit, the matching black shirt only highlighting the silky sheen on his lapels. He had skipped a tie, instead leaving the top buttons undone, hinting at the pale skin underneath. 

“I may be inclined to keep it for myself,” Relena replied, leaning closer to him. He smiled down at her, but this one was different, warmer, genuine. She felt her heart race at the sight of it, something just for her.

A scream shattered the moment, and Duo immediately wrapped at arm around her, pulling her against his body as he crouched and shoved her towards the back wall just as gunshots rang through the air. She crouched against it, glancing around his body as he shielded her from the press of panicked bodies, one hand pressed against his earpiece as the other gripped his gun tightly. 

“Rogers! Naomi! Status!” He barked, scowling at the masses as they blocked his view, screaming as they fought to get out. After another moment, he cursed and gave up, turning his attention to her. 

“Get to the door.”

She nodded and slid along the wall, Duo matching her pace until she reached the back door, pushing it open to crawl inside the kitchen. Duo followed her quickly and stood, biting out another curse when he noticed the door had no lock. Relena stood slowly, meeting the wide eyes of various chefs, scared and confused as to what was going on.

“This way,” Duo snapped, and she followed without question, trusting him to get her to safety.

“Naomi, Rogers, anyone! Maxwell, requesting backup!” Duo repeated, his face hard and tense. Relena strained to hear, but nothing came through the tiny earpiece.

“Damn it,” Duo breathed, then stopped, throwing an arm out to block her. She held her breath as he listened, jumping when he cursed again. “Fucking blocked. They’ve got the exits covered.”

He looked around quickly, grabbing her hand as he pulled her back towards the main kitchen. Just before they rounded the corner, he froze again. Up ahead, Relena could hear voices, their tone harsh and agitated.

“Hide,” she whispered to him, and he jerked his head once, a quick nod. She looked around and spotted a small door just across the short hall, a couple steps behind them. She tugged on his hand, pulling him back, watching for anyone behind them as he kept an eye on the kitchen. Once she was close enough, she quickly pulled it open, and the pair piled inside, Duo pulling it shut behind them.

The first thing Relena noticed was the lack of space. The room was  _ tiny _ . The second was the feel of Duo pressed against her, nearly top to bottom. The third was the near complete darkness, the only light coming from the base of the door. She held her breath, straining to listen as voices grew closer.

Someone shouted, followed by a crash, and something large fell against the door, blocking out the skant light that they had, plunging them into darkness. She felt Duo tense, leaning more fully against her, and she was thankful for the lack of light. Her face was burning and she didn’t know where to put her hands.

Eventually, the voices died down, until all that was left was silence.

She felt Duo shift, his body warm against hers, and she bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut. This was not quite how she wanted this evening to go.  

“Radio’s dead,” he whispered, his breath washing over her face.

“Should we make a break for it?” She asked, grateful that her voice came out steady.

Again, Duo shifted, and she heard him push against the door, straining with the effort. “Something’s in the way,” he finally said, slightly breathless.

“Great,” she leaned back against the shelves lining the wall, trying to put more space between them. The last thing he needed was her rubbing all over him like a cat in heat.

He shifted again, erasing the tiny bit of distance she managed to create, and she suddenly snapped. “Will you stop moving?”

He froze, and she immediately regretted her words. “I’m sorry,” she said. “It’s just very… distracting.” Her face burned with what felt like the most intense blush in her life. 

Duo was quiet a long moment, then she felt a brush of air across her cheek. “Distracting? In a good or bad way?” He asked, his deep voice rumbling where he was pressed against her chest. 

In that moment, Relena decided she was done behaving, being the prim and proper icon. She wanted this, wanted  _ him _ , and while this wasn’t quite how she planned to spend her night, she wasn’t going to let the opportunity pass. 

She pushed back against him, molding her body to his, and slid her arms around his neck. “Good.” 

She pulled him down for a kiss, pushing against him, demanding. She felt him smile against her lips as he met her eagerly, groaning when she rolled her hips against him. He pulled back enough to gasp, one hand gripping her waist tightly. 

“God, if you keep that up, I won’t last much longer.”

Relena rolled her hips again, wrenching a ragged curse from him as she pressed against the firm planes of his body, enjoying the feel of his obvious interest against her. 

“Good,” she repeated, pulling him into another searing kiss. “After all, we have all night.”

She heard a clatter on the shelf behind her as he dropped his gun, then both hands were on her, roaming over her body, gripping her ass and pulling her closer. She moaned into his mouth, eagerly matching him when he plunged his tongue inside, her own sliding against his. 

She twisted one hand into the base of his braid, tugging slightly at the silky strands, grinning when he hissed and bucked against her.

“Fuck,” he growled, abandoning her lips to nip along her jaw, sucking on her neck when she leaned her head back, gasping with the new sensation.

She tugged on his hair again, her other hand pulled on his jacket, as if they could get any closer. The shelves dug into her back, an unwelcome distraction, and she pushed against him. “The shelves,” she breathed, too impatient to spare more than a few words for the annoyance.

He leaned back against the door, pulling her flush against him. She settled between his legs as she captured his lips, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. She could tell he was getting close as his breath hitched with each thrust, his hands spasming against her skin. Her own edge was fast approaching, and she shifted her stance, groaning when the bulge of his cock pressed against her just right.

Distantly, she could hear some sort of rumbling, but she dismissed it, instead focusing on chasing the coiling in her belly, intent on finding out just what Duo sounded like when he toppled over the edge.

Suddenly, they were falling, and Relena squeaked as she landed hard on Duo, knocking the wind from him in a startled oomph. She blinked against the bright lights, then someone was dragging her to her feet, holding her steady as she tried to figure out what was going on.

“Maxwell, what the hell is this?”

She recognized that voice, and she blinked into the very scarlet and equally pissed face of Wufei, standing in a sea of Preventers agents, guns drawn and trying to watch the spectacle without drawing attention to themselves. Which meant the person holding her arm…

Relena glanced over her shoulder, wincing at the flat expression Heero was intent on boring into her skull. 

They were in so much shit.

“Maxwell!”

She returned her attention on Duo, who sat up with a wince. He shrugged sheepishly at Wufei, who looked less than amused. “Target is secure.”

“Secure? Secure?!” Wufei sputtered, looking torn between strangling Duo and mortified to even look at him. 

“It was my idea!” Relena blurted, trying to deflect some of the blame, but from the look on Wufei’s face, it only added fuel to the fire.

Before he could explode, Heero stepped between them. “Relena is safe. We need to clear the scene.”

Wufei inhaled deeply, then nodded. He turned and began barking orders to the spectating agents, causing them to scramble in his wake.

Heero glanced down at Duo, arching a brow at him.

Duo grinned hopefully up at him. “What happens in Vegas?” He ventured, batting his eyes at him.

“Goes in the mission report.”


End file.
